One of the more refined techniques of photography is the balancing of light on the photographic subject, and the simple use of a flash does not always solve such balancing problems or achieve the desired results. This problem is more acute in close range photography where a flash can easily produce both bright spots and shadows on a subject. Many photographers use a separate synchronized strobe if only to get more balanced lighting. Many strobes also include a diffuser lens which helps to some extent to even out the strobe light.
The problem is also more acute for cameras used in non-professional photography, which cameras typically include a built-in or integral flash unit. Such integral strobes may be optimally designed to produce adequate light at intermediate or further distances and thus produce too much light at closer distances. Even further challenges are caused by the modem trend of camera miniaturization where the size and location of the integral strobe with respect to the lens is very confined.
With the widespread use of digital photograph and the resulting greater use of digital photography in more aspects of life and business, this glare and shadow problem is a limiting factor. It is therefore desirable to resolve these problems in an efficient and convenient manner, which allows use of currently available cameras and which does not require additional skill or training for the photographer.